Black Window
The eight remaining contestants are interrupted by strange sounds, only to find that a beautiful place is being destroyed by the host, to give place to a scary haunted house. An object finds a true friend after continuing it's conflict with a geek, who is left alone on the house, only to find what it was hidden there. Unexpectedly, someone reveals her stronger side against a villian, meanwhile a pair of friends decide to team up against the same person. After some major injuries, a love-sick girl is "eliminated", sparing her crush from elimination, leaving his enemy upset. Meanwhile someone ends up winning a prize for her victory, another finally gets a taste of his own medicine. ''"I was expecting a ghost, a trap, a false door! Anything but this!" '''The scene starts on the river, at the midnight, and Dawn was meditating, until Noah arrives.' Noah: '''Dawn, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping. '''Dawn: '''I'm meditating. I like the peace that the Mother Earth gives me at the night. '''Noah: '''Well, I like that the Mother Earth made me meet her most beautiful and perfect creature, you. Do you want to swim? '''Dawn: '''Yes. *both jump to the river* '''Dawn: '''Isn't beautiful? The river, the forest, the moon... '''Noah: '''And you. *Dawn starts to blush, and they both kiss, but a strange sound interrupts them* '''Jasmine: '''Dawn, Noah! The winners' mansion is being destroyed! '''Dawn: '''Why? '''Jasmine: '''A big wrecking ball destroyed it. Like a koala destroys an eucalyptus stick. '''The scene switches to a little tent in the forest, where Dave was sleeping, but the same strange sound wakes him up. Dave: 'What? (Conf.) I once heard that sound, that time that Scarlett made a tree rocket. If she took over this forest, I will...*Ella arrives* '''Ella: '(singing) Hi, Dave! (stops singing) Did you heard that sound too? '''Dave: '''Yes, it's kind of strange. '''Ella: '''I know, it scared my bird friends. '''Dave: Bird friends, I must say that is scary, but good. (Conf.) Probably Ella is the only person I can talk with, Jasmine was on another team, Sky looks now like the devil itself, Amy, Samey and Shawn are gone, and Dr. Epic Evil Fail is gone too. It Isn't easy to be the only normal guy here. At least i'm not an freak anymore. Ella: And tell me, how is the competition here? Dave: Pretty much like the other island, but here we don't have an elephant with make-up. Ella: Who? Sugar? Well, it's funny because she posted on her Instant-gram that she hated me. Dave: Yes, now I feel bad for Leonard. *both laugh, Cody arrives* Cody: '''Hey, guys, did you heard that sound too? '''Ella: Yes, we were going to see it. And I found this stick in the forest, and it's moving, maybe is an insect. Paintbrush: The name is Paintbrush! Remember it! Cody: Look who is here! Inanimate Courtney. Paintbrush: Here we go again. Anyways, that sound was a wrecking ball, and it doesn't means something good. Sky: Hey, guys! Wait for me! *everyone except for Ella and Paintbrush runs away* Ella: Oh, Sky. Good to see you. Paintbrush: Yes. Good. (Conf.) That girl Sky is scary, not because he is 10 times taller than me, because I found about her book. The fact that nobody notices that being a Paintbrush is an advantage for me. Chris: Well, campers, you may heard the sound of the machines. The winner mansion will disappear, and it will be replaced with this awesome haunted house! Ella: Yay! Noah and Dave: *in a sarcastic tone* Yay... Jasmine: And what's the point of replacing a house like the Sydney's Opera with something worse than the Outback? Chris: This is where your next challenge will take place! Paintbrush: Yes! I lived this before! I'm so winning this one! Chris: Not so fast, Painty. This is different, we added traps, monsters, and maybe your worst fears. And something so scary and powerful is hidden there, so, whoever manages to get inside the longest, without getting scared or peeing on your pants, wins our special reward. Dawn: Maybe we should go togheter, Noah. Noah: Yes. The others seems like freaks or weirdos. Paintbrush: Believe me, you know too little about freaks, if you just went to where I come from...however, Chris, I had a question about... Jasmine: Why there are black windows instead of regular ones? Paintbrush: Hey! That was my... Chris: We wanted to make this challenge harder, so, we hid some lanterns inside the mansion. *Paintbrush makes a weird annoyed face.* Cody: Ok, guys, we can do this, we should team up. Me, Dave, Ella and "Type A" Paintbrush. Dave: It's OK. But we should be careful about what Chris said. Cody: It's just a weird and dark mansion, there can't be something that bad. Paintbrush: (Conf.) Congratulations, Lightbulb! You have lost your title as "The Biggest Jerk I ever met". Chris: Now enter the mansion and...*everyone runs away*...I didn't adviced them about the surprise for them...this...is...going...to...be...EPIC. For myself. Inside the mansion, Sky wants to search for someone, suddenly Noah and Dawn appear. Sky: Guys! I'm so glad to see you. I think we should team up for this challenge. Dawn: Umm...I don't think so. I feel a strong dark energy close to you. Noah: Other than her skin, she is totally dark. Jasmine searchs for someone to team up, she ends up finding Paintbrush. Jasmine: What is it, little kangaroo? Why so upset? Paintbrush: I want to be away from them. I know that I didn't fit here since the start. Jasmine: Really? It happened to me as well. Paintbrush: Really? I have dealed with lazy people, freaks, weirdos and Lightbulb. Jasmine: Ok, I have dealed with the Yin-Yang Sisters, a LoveFarmer, a Wannabe, an Evil Oompa Loompa, a Demonic Athlete and a Terrorist Brainiac. Paintbrush: Seems like we have some things in common, Jaz. *a sharp scream is heared* The scene switches to Dave, Ella and Cody. Cody: What was that? Dave: Well, we aren't deaf, so, it wasn't Ella. Ella: It could be something worse, maybe it's the monster that Chris was talking about. Cody: We must device a plan to capture...*meanwhile he is talking, Dave and Ella are kicked off the mansion*...whatever is trying to scare us, and then, we will win the big reward! Guys? The scream is heard again, then the scene switches to Dawn, Noah and Sky. Dawn: Sorry, Sky, but nobody trusts you again. I can help you with your problem if you want. Sky: What are you talking about? Problem? On me? Dawn: That is what I can see in your aura. Sky: What the hell are you trying to say? I don't have any problem, I can prove it. Noah:' Yes, and what is this? *shows her the Dark Magic Book, she gets shocked* Sky: (conf.) It was the perfect moment to grab the book again, what did I made wrong? Sky: I don't know what is that thing. Noah: Yes, Cody wouldn't lie to me. You might want to know that he is bad at keeping secrets. Sky: Cody? You son of a bi...*the scream is heard, the scene switches to Cody.* Cody: Dawn? Noah? Sky? Court-brush? *a shadow appears behind him, but quickly enters to a door.* Cody: Well, it's behind this door, if I can defeat whatever it's inside, I can win this challenge. (conf.) And show Inanimate Courtney who is the boss! *after some seconds of silence, Cody opens the door slowly* ???: Finally, together again. Cody: I was expecting a ghost, a trap, a false door! Anything but this! Sierra: EEEEEE! Cody! We are togheter again! Cody: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! The scene switches to Jasmine and Paintbrush. Jasmine: ...and Amy and Samey argued and started to fight in the swamp, but mate, she needed a revenge on her. Paintbrush: That's nothing, Yin-Yang ated a contestant whole, and later, he made a catfight against himself. (both laugh, but they are interrupted by the scream of Cody). Jasmine: What was that? It sounded like a kangaroo being crushed by a Jeep. Paintbrush: It sounded like...(conf.)...Cody! The karma finally gives justice to Paintbrush! Cody: Why are you back? Sierra: Like I was away from you like, two seasons. I even thought Cameron was you. Cody: Cameron? (Conf.) I know I'm may not the most attractive, but, Cameron? Seriously? Sierra: Anyways, I'm here. And we can upload our "Coderra" blog, with a kissing picture. Or maybe something more romanthic...*meanwhile she talks, Cody runs away*...and then upload when Dawn kicked Scott and...Cody? The scene switches to Dawn and Sky, in the background Cody is chased by Sierra. Sky: Give me that book! It belongs to me! Dawn: Please, Sky, think of what you are doing. That book has changed the good person you used to be. I can see a pire soul behind those dark clothes. Sky: Shut up! *Sky charges into Dawn, but knocks out Noah instead* Oh, sorry, Dawn, I didn't meant to... Dawn: (sad) Go away. Sky: But hear me, I was... Dawn: Go away, I don't want to see you. Sky: Maybe you should hear me... Dawn: I said...(raising her voice) GO AWAY! (Dawn raises her voice like an hurricane attacking a little town, sudenly a little white sparkle surrounds Sky, pushing her through one of the black windows, after that, she runs to where Noah is) Dawn: Noah, are you OK? Noah: Yes, if i'm with you, i'm always fine. Why I should feel bad if I'm near the most wonderful girl in the world? Dawn blushes, and they kiss, but once again, they are interrupted, as Cody runs near them. Cody: Dawn, that was awesome! How did you do that? Dawn: I...I don't know. Noah: And why are you here? I thought that Ella and Dave were with you. Cody: They were pushed through a window, and then I found it was Sierra, also... Sierra: Cody? Are you near here? Cody: I must go now. I need someone strong to be with. Jasmine! She can help me! Bye guys! Noah: Okay, that was really concerning. The scene switches to Jasmine and Paintbrush. Jasmine: Next, Jo kicked Brick with a shovel, mocked Ella and pushed Max to the dragon's cave. She is more stupid than Lightbulb, right? Paintbrush: No way. Lightbulb once thought that a machine would give her a pizza instantly, and she once made a giant cookie, just to impress the others. Jasmine: Well, we both have a jerk trying to ruin our way in the game. Paintbrush: I really wanted her eliminated early, if it wasn't for the other weirdos, I'm sure she would be kicked at that portal at first. Jasmine: Maybe the audience was to "bright" to ever see that. *both laugh* Paintbrush: Too many things in common, now tell me how did you escaped from the room of the terrorist. Jasmine: Oh, well. Chris left us meanwhile he escaped in a plane and...*she is interrupted as Cody passes near them, running* Cody: Jasmine, stop her! Jasmine: Stop what? *Sierra passes them, but she accidentally bumps with Paintbrush, pushing it through a window* Jasmine: Don't worry mate. I'll help you. As soon as I found a rope. The scene switches to one of the halls of the mansion, where Noah and Dawn were, Jasmine arrives Noah: If we stay here togheter, we can win the challenge. Jasmine: Guys! Do you have a rope or something like that? Dawn: No, why? Jasmine: She was pushed off the mansion, and got stucked on a stick. Dawn: She? Wasn't it a boy? Anyways, I will search for a rope on that room. *Enters to room, as soon as she enters, Cody appears, running. Cody: Step aside! Let me pass! Sierra: Cody!!!!!!!!! (She runs throught the hall, stumbling onto Noah, Jasmine and Cody, ultimately all of them are pushed to the window). ''' '''Cody: (Lands on the ground outside) Ouch, what a hard landing. At least i'm fine. Dave: Umm...Cody... Cody: What? (Jasmine, Noah and Sierra land on him) In the mansion, Dawn goes out of the room. Dawn: Jasmine, I have the rope! Wait, where's everyone? Chris: And Dawn is the winner of this challenge! Now, it's time for someone to go! Quick, everyone at the campfire ceremony! Dawn: But Chris! All of them are injured! We must do something! Chris: Yeah, we must, but I don't want to. Dawn: But... Chris: I don't want to! Now, everyone to the campfire! Everyone glares at him, as he leaves, behind him, everyone goes. Paintbrush: Uh, guys! I'm stucked here! My brushes are getting twisted! Woah! *falls* The scene switches to Dave's tent in the forest. Dave: Ella, I wanted to... Ella: Yes, Prince Dave? Dave: Just Dave. Anyways, I want to make an alliance to take down Sky. Ella: I'm not sure. What if Sky discovers it? Dave: She won't. She is too busy trying to find her book that she wouldn't know about it. Yes, Cody told me too. Ella: I can't. It's too bad. Dave: Did I mention that she labels you as "A Bird Weirdo"? Ella: Then let's do it! (Conf.) I think Dave loves me, now that Sky has turned into a walking nightmare. Maybe, I must ask that other girl Dawn. But if he... Chris: Don't you heared me! To the campfire now! Elimination Ceremony Chris: Ok, too much injuries today, what happened? Noah: Well, we were pushed through a window, we have fallen 25 feet to the ground and we hit on our heads, just that. Nothing important. Dawn: I'm the only one that isn't injured, but this is unfair, just look at Cody! Cody is in a full body cast and on a wheelchair. Sierra: Yes! Just look at him! Chris: Yeah, that. Anyway, let's go to the votes. Sierra: (Runs to Chris) He is injured! We must do something for my poor Cody! Chris: Can we start? Dawn, Sky and Jasmine, you're safe. (They go to pick their marshmallows.) Sky: Dawn? Can we talk? Dawn: No, unless you want to be pushed through a window again. Chris: Noah and Dave, you're also safe. (Both pick their marshmallows, meanwhile glaring at Chris) Chris: Ella, you're also safe! Ella: Yes! It's time for a song! I'm safe from the boot, and... Chris: Shut it! So, we have Cody and Paintbrush. Now let's see, Paintbrush, what's up with your new hair style? Paintbrush: Shut it, McLain. Chris: And Cody, a wheelchair, Sierra, the bottom two. Sucks to be you now, man. Ok, the last marshmallow goes to... Suspense music. Chris: ...Paintbrush. Paintbrush: Yeah! Chris: However, this was a reward challenge, so, Cody isn't going home. Paintbrush: What? Son of a b****! Chris: However, we can't let my poor Kick of Shame without a victim, so, i'm kicking Sierra. Everyone: What? Dawn: You can't be that evil. She is injured! Chris: Hey, do you know how much I paid for that giant boot? Actually, nothing, the producers bought it, but, however, Sierra, go to the boot! Sierra: Don't worry Cody! I will see you...*gets kicked*...AGAAAAIIIIIN! Chris: Now, since Dawn won the challenge, she will have a week at my luxurious hotel, and she will bring two persons with her. Dawn: I pick Noah and Ella. Ella: Yes, it's my time to ask her about my Dave. Dawn, Noah and Ella enter to an helicopter and leave the scene. Epilogue Chris is near the Kick of Shame, cleaning the boot. Chris: I wasn't trying to do a reward one. But at least you had a victim, little boot. Chris turns back, and all the campers, except Sky, are behind him. Chris: Guys! What a...surprise. What are you doing here? Dawn: You were mean to all of us, it's time for some karma. Chris: What the...*Jasmine kicks him*...hey, that was...*Cody kicks him with a jousting stick*...can you just... After that, a group of birds attack him, Dave throws mud at him, Paintbrush squezzes paint on him. Chris: This is against the rules! Noah: Goodbye, host. Maybe you are meeting your downfall. It's time to be kicked! Chris: Stop saying that! Now...*Dawn stuffs him on a black bag*. Dawn: And that's payback time! Later! Chris: (inside the bag) No wait, I will...*gets kicked*...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! After he is kicked, Cody and Dave celebrate, Ella and the birds start to dance, Noah and Dawn hug, and Paintbrush and Jasmine highfive. Chris falls, and goes outside of the bag. Chris: So...hardcore. They're going to pay! Wait...what the? Sierra: Hello, Chris. You are on the perfect place. Chris: What? Why? Sierra: I can't explain. Maybe Scuba Bear can. Scuba Bear starts to growl, and attacks Chris. THE END Plot Map *Jasmine and Paintbrush are friends, this is the only way to save them from being fodders. It's important to follow this one. *Dawn has showed a stronger side, SHE ISN'T TURNING EVIL, just a strong side. *Dave and Ella are on an alliance, NOT ON A RELATIONSHIP, and just against Sky. *Chris and Cody were injured, maybe they should appear recovered at future episodes (at least Cody XD). *'BERRY, HAPPY AND FLURRY', if you want, leave the haunted house or destroy it. *Chris is still the host, he might will appear injured. Trivia General *The order of the contestants getting eliminated from the challenge and who eliminates them is: #Dave and Ella, by Sierra. #Sky, by Dawn. #Paintbrush, by Sierra. #Cody, Jasmine and Noah, by Sierra and Cody. *Jasmine gives a nickname to her old teamates of the Pimapotew Kinosewak: **Amy and Samey: The Yin-Yang Sisters. ***This is a reference to the Inanimate Insanity character, Yin-Yang. **Rodney: LoveFarmer **Topher: Wannabe **Max: Evil Oompa Loompa **Sky: Demonic Athelte **Scarlett: Terrorist Brainiac *The way that everyone give their payback to Chris, it somehow relationated with a bad moment or with their elimination. **Dawn stuffed Chris is a trash bag. ***Reference: She was stuffed in a trash bag afrter her elimination in Backstabbers Ahoy! **Dave threw mud at him. ***Reference: Dave is a germaphobe, as showed in Pahkitew Island. **Noah mocked him. ***Reference: Chris mocked him after his elimination in I See London... **Ella attacked him using a group of birds. ***Reference: Chris finds creepy that Ella can talk to the birds. **Cody kicked him with a jousting stick. ***Reference: Cody was kicked with a jousting stick to a shark lake by Alejandro, causing his elimination in Hawaiian Punch. **Jasmine kicked him. ***Reference: When Chris ordered Chef to kick Jasmine in This Is The Pits! Continuity *This is the first non-elimination episode in the season. **However, Sierra took the Kick of Shame, in a similar way like Mr. Coconut in Camp Castaways. *This is the third time that Ella gets interrupted when she is singing, the first one being on her audition tape, and the second one being in Dragon Bold. *The promise that Sierra made to Cody (that she would come back) would eventually became true five episodes later. References *The title is a reference to the song "Black Widow". *The challenge is the same of Inanimate Insanity 2 episode 6:"Let' Er RIP". *Cody nicknamed Paintbrush as "Inanimate Courtney", a reference to the former contestant Courtney. **Concidencially, both had a conflict with him at one point in the series. Goofs *Dave mentions some of the events of Scarlett Fever, it's unknown how he knew everything, as he was eliminated prior to that episode. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes List Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Merge Category:Cabbage